High School of the Dead: Drowning in the Depths of Darkness
by Aka Kuuko
Summary: OC'S WANTED! As the world falls into the depths of darkness, mankind faces an eternal fight against an endless enemy; however, a small group of survivors bands together to prevail in the hell the world has become? Rated T, but may change to M


Gasping for breath. Dry brush rustling as bodies whip past it. This was life now. An eternal flight from an enemy that never tires, never rests. I live in this world. This hell is closer to the truth, though. The time before the end, comes to me sometimes, whispering of those times, but those times are gone now, and only 'they' remain…

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity: The story will take place in either America or Japan

Extra Info:

Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color: Nothing too crazy

Body Type: lean, built… etc.

Extra Info:

Family-

Mother/Father- deceased, alive, unknown

Guardian- deceased, alive, unknown

Brother/Sister- deceased, alive, unknown

Stepbrother/Stepsister- deceased, alive, unknown

History:

Personality:

Major Strength:

Major Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Extra Info:

Weapons-

First Weapon:

Main Weapon:

Back-up Weapon:

Equipment: Backpacks, iPod, IPhone, etc.

Extra Info:

Reaction to Alex: MANDATORY

Name: Alexander Dickinson

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: American

Appearance-

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Lengthy and usually swept to one side or the other with a strand or two falling on his face or over his eyes.

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Lean, strong muscles like a runner

Family-

Mother/Father- deceased

Brother/Sister- none

Stepbrother/Stepsister- none

History: As a young child, Alex was pressured by his parents to do well in school and as an only child, his academics were under constant supervision. Despite their no-nonsense approach to school, Alex's parents tended to be more lenient in other aspects of parenting such as what he chose to do with his free time, and as he got older, how late he stayed out and what he did during that time. Even though Alex was one of the smartest kids in his class, Alex was one of the most popular; always the class clown, Alex's teachers turned a grudgingly blind eye towards his antics as a result of his strong academic work. Even into high school, Alex continued his practical jokes, and even though his parents would give him a "stern talking to" once in a while, as long as he maintained his academic record and kept up with extra-curricular activities to beef up his resume, they could not care less. As he got older, Alex's jokes became more elaborate, releasing three pigs into the school campus numbered 1, 2, and 4, filling the classrooms with crickets, etc., but even then, Alex was getting bored with just simple pranks and began to get his fix by crime. At first, it was simple lock picking to get the occasional burn-out into the school office to change his grades, but as he began to build a reputation in the school's underground crime network, the jobs that came to him began to get more elaborate. Eventually, Alex began to become involved in actual crime, breaking into and/or hardwiring cars, sneaking into a house to steal a couple hundred dollars, and even slashing the tires of a few disliked teachers, for a fee of course. Realizing that he would need to know how to throw more than a punch if he were ever to be caught, Alex began to take up Krav Maga. By his senior year, Alex was the valedictorian, and a talented criminal, ready to set his mind to whatever illegal crime puzzle came across his path.

Personality: When first meeting him, Alex comes across as confident, somewhat cocky, and sure of himself almost to the point of irritating the people around him. Since Alex is used to operating on his own, practical jokes, crimes, etc. he always has a plan for his own safety, even if it involves manipulating or sacrificing others to save himself. However, despite his "anything to survive" mentality, Alex was still one of the more popular kids in school because he enjoyed having people to test out his practical jokes on who wouldn't try to have him arrested.

Major Strength: Intelligence

Major Weakness: Cockiness

Likes: Lock picking, anything that presents itself like a puzzle, practical jokes, making friends, meat, and soda

Dislikes: Overly confident people (go figure), people who have small personalities and let other people steer them, loud noises, and bumblebees.

Habits: He carries a small padlock and a paperclip around with him, and whenever things are slow, he tries to open the lock, and even after two years of carrying it around, he cannot manage to unlock it.

Extra Info: none

Weapons-

First Weapon: Smith & Wesson Model 686-5 .357 Magnum "Power Custom"

Main Weapon: R1 Rifle AA-Grade Satin Walnut

Back-up Weapon: Two large hunting knives with camouflage-patterned sheathes strapped to his leg, and a cheap gas station military knife imitation.

Equipment: He carries a backpack with some meager lock picking equipment that he was able to scrounge together, a fold-up roadmap, and his beat-up iPhone with bose noise-canceling headphones (with a charger).

Extra Info: none

Just a few basic rules for OC submission before you write your own, for those of you who aren't just copy/pasting on every new story you come a cross, so just glance at a couple of them before creating an OC.

-No Mary Sue's (or Gary Stu's), just create an interesting character without laying on the tragedy too thick. (It's like ketchup, a little can make the fries taste great, but splatter it on and all you get is red corn syrup.)

-No Superpowers (I hate that I have to add this one, it's glaringly obvious, come on people.)

-Absolutely no STOLEN or COPY/PASTED OC's will be accepted, so don't even try. (I've written HOTD stories before so I know the usual culprits)

Well enough of my rules. This story has unique inspiration behind it and is shaping up to be my best work yet, so enjoy!


End file.
